This invention relates to a low-cost floating driver circuit which is capable of reducing common-mode transmission over a wide range of frequencies in a signal transmission cable. The floating driver circuit of the invention, though not limited thereto, is particularly advantageous for driving a measurement device through a cable in impedance measurements.